Someone to Protect
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: Reuniting for the first time in years Mio and Mina confront the feelings for one another.  Warning light Yuri.


Someone to Protect

Mio/Mina

Yuri/Comfort

I don't know when all this began, it may have been when the Witches were so much smaller then they are now, it was just myself, Mina, and Barkhorn. Those days were hectic, the three of us were expected to defend the entire country from the Neuroi, it was quite the tall order for three sixteen year old girls, but somehow we managed. In the forge of that battlefield our bonds and friendships were forged, by the end of the conflict it seemed we were as close as sisters, the bond between us could never be broken, all of us seemed to wish that we would never part. But all things must come to an end, Mina and Barkhorn returned to their homeland and left myself to do the same, returning to the Navel Academy came as both a relief and let down, I would be back to doing something I loved training new recruits, but at the same time, it seemed like something was missing. At first I chalked it up to missing the freedom afforded by streaking through the sky and the thrill of open combat, but that feeling quickly passed, I could be called into combat any moment and yet the feeling of emptiness still remained. It was several weeks later, while reviewing a fresh batch of recruits, that I found something concrete to dwell on. Within their fresh faces, filled with excitement and hope, I was reminded of how Mina had looked the day she entered the Witches, she was so eager to defend her homeland and it's people, a model solider if there ever was one. I missed that enthusiasm but more then that, I came to relise, I missed Mina, she was shining example of what a human being was capable of and, more then that, she was my friend. But all the longing in the world will not change things, and such things remained unchanged as I strove to train the next generation of Witches to the best of my ability, to instil in them the same pride and work ethic that Mina and the others exemplified so well.

Time eventually passed and the Neuroi began their assault again, and I was called on once again to return to the field of battle. Along for the ride came a bevy of new young girls, each had their reasons for being their, family, country, a chance to prove themselves, but they were all united by the fact they were here to fight against the Neuroi, the sight of them all brought a smile to my face. As always it would be my job to whip them into fighting shape, a challenge, I'll admit, but a worthy cause if there ever was one. But more then that the formation of the 501st Joint Fight Wing meant I was reunited with Barkhorn and Commander Mina. It seemed the hole in my heart had finally been filled, the bonds of sisterhood sealing it with surgical precision.

Again we took to the skies to battle our old foe the Neuroi, and while the new girls took some time to adjust to real combat, they proved to be a great asset in the war effort. While, behind the scenes, everyone bonded over baths and dinners, except for Perrine, I simply do not understand why she is so infuriated by little Yoshika. That oddity aside, life at the base was simple and calming, the routine of combat, training, and bonding with the others restored most of the feeling I had back then. I was hoping things would remain this way till the conflicts end, as they had so long ago, my wish was not granted as the world sometimes like to remind us that life is often brutish and short. During an otherwise routine mission, an Nueroi laser penetrated my shield, reinforcing something I was desperately trying to ignore, I would soon be twenty, and with my birthday would come the weakening power, till eventually they would be nothing more then a faded memory of youth. I kept it a secret from everyone, any weakness shown by a leader could lead to a drop in moral for the entire unit. However, someone had noticed the change, I knew she would after all. Mina had noticed the tiny crack in my magical armor and intended to do something about. Calling me into her room late one night, clad in a red dress she had been the last gift from a lost love, she aimed a small fire arm at my head. Shaking the entire while, she swore that unless I never flew again, she would fire, preemptively doing the job she assumed the Neuroi would do in the near future. In my mind, I knew she could never pull the trigger. Mina was not a cold blooded murderer, she was just afraid of loosing someone close to her again. A few simple words later, I was walking out of the Commander's room, no shots were fired. I couldn't even imagine how Mina was feeling that night she had lost her love to the war and... it struck my mind with the force of a sonic boom, she was afraid the same thing was going to happen again... That night I dwell on the same thought for hours, what did I mean to the commander? Till now, I had assumed she saw me the same way I saw her, as a sister in battle and a friend to rely on in times of trouble. Now, I didn't know what to feel about the commander. I needed sort this thing out, after all,if she felt the need to point a gun at my head in need to keep me at her side, things must be serious.

The next night, after a sortie with the Nueroi, and telling the commander I would be flying regardless of her wishes, I confronted the commander in her room, as she had done to me mere days before. I tried to be as simple and clean as I could about the matter, asking a single question of my suprior, "What do I mean to you?" though the words came across loud and clear, it pained my heart to say them. I waited with baited breath to hear Mina's response, no matter what it was something was going to change between us. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Mina finally spoke, breaking the silence with her sweet voice.

"Mio..." she spoke with the humbleness of a saint "I...I...love you" She could manage no more words, bursting into tears the moment the last word left her lips. I had no idea what to do, I had never had someone profess their feeling to me in such a manner, or at least not with such emotion and honesty. All I could do was hold Mina in my arms, it seemed to calm her a bit, as her tears soon abated, leaving way for her stained face starring at my. She had found the strength to speak again. "Mio? Do you love me?" I still couldn't answer such a question, smiling to cover my uncertainty as I searched for answer. The foremost question in my mind was simple, what would make Mina happy? My own happiness was secondary to her. I tightened my grip on the Maiden of Karlsland, speaking a pair of words to seal everything together. " I do, Mina." I didn't know just yet if I meant what I said, but Mina seemed back to her old self, happy and cheerful as ever. It warmed my heart to see her back to her old self. Maybe that is what love feels like? Before I could dwell on the thought any longer as she had dragged me upon her soft bed. "

Mina, what are you doing?" I was completely confused by her actions. "Um, I just wanted you to stay here tonight, I don't want to be alone right now..." The look on her face proved everything she had said tonight, all of the words and tears were genuine. In my mind I had no choice but to go along with it, for now. "Of course..." She took to the covers first beckoning for me to follow with a simple glance. Tense as ever I followed the commander's order, as I always did, and came to rest at her side. Mina responded by inching ever closer to my back till the softness of her chest was pushed directly against my body. Her body radiated a gentle warmth that seemed to warm my very soul. I just laid there while Mina continued, rapping her arms around my chest, causing the warmth to grow ever greater. She stopped there, having fallen asleep in that postion. I knew I couldn't move from such a postion without waking her, thus I was forced to stay in embrace with Mina till morning. To this date I cannot say I regret that night, it lay the foundation for my future, our future, if one wished to be specific. The next morning, the newer recruits noticed both myself and Mina came to breakfast a bit rough around the edges, I did my best deflect any probing questions they had eventually stuffing my face with rolls to prevent further questioning. However, it would be a bit longer before myself or Mina would really come to the truth of what happened that night...


End file.
